icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NerdyNoName
I love Degrassi Hey, I couldn'tt help but notice you watch Degrassi, lol, I watch it too, I'm also part of the wiki but I barely comment so people don't know me that much. Love all season. k bye xoxoPurple2 23:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 Re: Ban someone for me please I warned them to not do it again and deleted their comment. Please, do not use stuff like "a$$" either, even if you are censoring it, it's much better to just change it to; for example; iCarly used words. Like, b*** = gank (you still shouldn't call other users that though), sh** = chizz, a** = butt, such stuff. Even if it's censored, kids still read it and may just get the interest to know what it was and look it up, and it's certainly not good to teach them such stuff. I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 13:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Be careful about comments Your comments tend to start quite the trouble. Please be careful about what you write; think twice before posting something, and if it could be overly offensive, don't post it. ESPECIALLY don't post any shipping theories as if they were fact; "I think this or that is going to happen" is okay, just make it clear that this is your opinion and people can respectfully disagree with you. Mak23686 18:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I unblocked you, but PLEASE keep Mak's warning in mind again. Please. I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 19:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Nope, who's that? I've been using this screen name since I was like 10 lol Poll Code Here is the code to make a poll: Round 2 Ddthegirl94 Alica123 TaraBridgette Hjpforeverlastingx8 Seddie1196 Otherwordly Poptart Sparklyplatypus EpicFork Booklover101 Sweet4421 MagicalMango Cc71 Amythest444 Cameddie Xxsedddiegurrlxx NeneG SunriseDaisy Samlovesham DryYoshi Holy Chiz Churchpants Latersgee ILoveSeddie1234321 Missbeth123 Toadetterocks Just change the round number to whatever round it is and take the users who got voten off. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 01:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey :] I'm writting this cause we gots (yes, note the grammer mistake) a lot in common XD i would make a list... but that would be awks... (oh and low, secretive high5 for belibers ;]) kaykay, bye XD SpaghettiWithSomeSeddieOnTop 01:40, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SpaghettiWithSomeSeddieOnTop (: GIFs I think your gifs are really funny. Can I make a suggestion? Put all the gifs you use in a blog, so other people can use them too. I did that. The links to those blogs are on my user page. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 19:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You iCarly wiki survivor game(I am NOT mad:)) Hey, Could I make one of your iCarly wiki survivor blogs? Toadette I am Team Toadette. Have a good holiday!!! Talk to me 23:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) PS i am not mad about my losing:) NerdyNoName- http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity http://degrassiblog.com/ Present for You This present is for you Nerd with no name (angie). ^_^. I hope you enjoy this present. MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS *hugs* ICarly wiki Ms. Claus 01:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I'm the daughter of Santa and Mrs. Claus. ^_^ Miss iCarly Wiki Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: blogging. Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Reminder This is a reminder that you must submit your Miss iCarly Wiki speech to my this Friday via email. My email for this is O_OFudge@yahoo.com. If you cannot contact me via email, contact me via talk page *not on this wik* If you have sent me your speech and have gotten this message, I have not recieved it. Try again or use another method. [[User:SCherry08]] 21:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Heyy It's cool! At first, I didn't really like Imogen as a character. But she grew on me. How are you? You haven't been on in a while, Reply if this platypus is worthy of your time 02:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC)